debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Kcalb
Summary Kcalb (クカルブ) is the Devil of the Gray Garden. In the past, he fought with his godly counterpart Etihw in a war, for reasons unknown. He is a major character in The Gray Garden, filling the role as the Devil of the Gray World and being the older brother of Wodahs. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least Low 2-C''' Name: Kcalb, old man Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Male Age: Eons of years old Classification: Devil Attack Potency: ' Macrocosmic level+ '(Destroyed the previous universe, comparable to Etihw, much more powerful than Yosafire) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Much superior to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, average demons can travel between multiple universes, superior to Yosafire) Combat Speed: ' Immeasurable '(Can fight against Etihw, comparable to Ivlis) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Etihw, superior to Yosafire) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ '(Can fight against Etihw, vastly superior to Yosafire) 'Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless (Fought against Etihw for millenia) Range: Unknown, likely Low Macroversal (Made a portal to another dimension) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Destruction (His purpose is destroying things), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, lived for eons), Enhanced Senses (Sensed Ivlis), Invisibility (Scaling to Reficul), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can regenerate after being conceptually erased, as Yosafire erases concepts with her attacks), Soul Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Scales to Yosafire who can harm ghosts, scales to Ivlis, who destroyed Kcalb's soul and concept, despite Kcalb resisting these effects), Immense Pain Tollerance and Regeneration Negation (Scaling from Ivlis, who ripped off Kcalb's arm without this one healing, also killed Kcalb in the normal ending, Kcalb was still able to fight without his arm), Precognition (Scaling to Rawberry who predicted the bats attacking), Power Absorption and Statistics Amplification (Absorbed most of Ivlis's power which made him much stronger), Fire Manipulation (Scaling to Yosafire who can breathe fire), Sound Manipulation (Scaling to Yosafire who can harm enemies with yells), Energy Projection (Scaling to Yosafire who can fire lasers), Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling to Yosafire creations who can physically harm fire), Magic (He's able to use magic), Weather Manipulation and Blood Manipulation (Scaling to Rawberry who can make blood rain with a mere smile), Transmutation (Scaling to Reficul who transformed Rieta into a lamp), Dimensional Travel (Scaling to Ivlis who can travel between universes), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can affect Etihw), Conceptual Erasure (Scaling to Yosafire who can kill Mogekos), Afterimage Creation (Scaling to Yosafire who can make afterimages), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a cat), Size Manipulation and Small Size (Type 1, can become smaller), Summoning (Can summon Ater and Arbus), created a portal to another dimension), Probability Manipulation (Always lands a critical hit), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation, Resistance Manipulation and Resistance to all of these (Scaling to Wodahs, Ater and Arbus, who have clothes that grant these effects), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Even humans can resist these effects, so she should scale to Shinya who tanked a stab from Yonaka) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (He is a war strategist, said war lasted for several millenia) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Geniuses Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Size Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Resistance Negation Users